


Art: Rose Cotton

by Isilloth



Series: Back to Middle-Earth Month 2019 [38]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, B2MEM, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 09:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Art of Rose Cotton





	Art: Rose Cotton

**Author's Note:**

> For B2MeM bingo prompt:  
> Women of Arda - B14 Rose Cotton

[](http://pl.tinypic.com?ref=eu55it)


End file.
